What the Hell is a Stiles?
by Badger.The.Hufflepuff
Summary: Stiles is a spastic, energetic, sarcastic, loud, troublesome young adult, but Daryl Dixon just calls him his baby boy. (Follows Season 1 and 2 of the Walking Dead.)


AN: I'm trying something different. Stiles Stillenski from Teen Wolf is going to be Daryl Dixon's son, but the Teen Wolf universe won't be in this book only Stiles as a character. This will not be a Daryl Dixon love story like I normally do, but instead a Stiles Dixon love story. I haven't decided who will be with Stiles, so you can vote. Daryl Dixon is supposed to be in his mid-forties, so I'm making him 45. Stiles will be twenty-three. The options for Stiles will be Amy, Andrea, or Beth. Or better yet I could bring Lydia or Derek from Teen Wolf and place one of them on the Greene farm or at the CDC or in the group itself. Let me know what you guys want before I write the next chapter.

* * *

Whenever someone asks what a Stiles is Daryl can't help but laugh. Everyone asks when Daryl's son introduces himself. Daryl didn't name his son Stiles. No, Stiles' real name is Norman after Daryl's grandfather, but Stiles says it reminds him too much of Norman Baits, so he goes by Stiles. To answer the question, 'what the hell is a Stiles?' Daryl only is that Stiles is his baby boy, but truthfully the detailed answer is just crazy. Stiles is a person who sarcastic, energetic, a bit of a spaz, loud, talkative, he tends to ramble when he get nervous especially around girls, he is extremely loyal and selfless, he's the sweetest guy Daryl nows, and Stiles is a complete dork. He can make your head spin when you talk to him, but Daryl can only smile when Stiles gets going. Stiles is nothing like Daryl, but Daryl can't help but love Stiles more for that. Daryl can't even explain how Stiles became what he is because Daryl certainly isn't like Stiles and Stiles' mother was as meek as they came. But Daryl wouldn't change a thing about his son because it was who he was and Daryl loved who his son was. Even at the age of twenty-three, the kid is still just as much of a handful as he was when he was five years old.

Despite Stiles begin totally different than his father he still has Dixon tendencies. He does have a temper that can be really nasty when it boils over and he is just as good of a tracker and hunter as his father. Hunting is the only time that Daryl knows of that Stiles can keep his mouth shut, which Daryl is very thankful in because hunting would never work if Stiles was his normal talkative self.

Only now that they have gotten enough squirrel and tracking the buck they just shot does Stiles let his normal self-show. "I'm telling you, dad, Uncle Merle is going to be so jealous that he didn't get to shoot that buck down. Did you see the shot I got off it? It couldn't have gotten much further. It should drop like a sack of potatoes around here somewhere. I mean I shot that deer..." And he keeps going, but Daryl just chuckles and looks at his son.

"Yeah, kid, you did good." He wraps his arm around the young man, causing Stiles to grin up at his dad.

"I can't wait to see Uncle Merle's face when we drag it back into camp."

"Me too." Daryl grins as he ruffles his son's hair and pushes the branches out of the way to step into the clearing. Stiles freezes as he sees weapons being drawn on them before looking and seeing his deer laying there with walker bites taken out of it. All of his happy and proud energy vanishes in a second. Daryl sees and grows angry, not at Stiles, but at the walker for ruining his son's good mood. "Son of a bitch! That's our deer!" Daryl growls. "Look at it. All gnawed on by this..." Stiles sighs, knowing his dad is going into a mood, and he grabs his arrow that went right through the deer's eye and through his brain. "Filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" Stiles wipes his arrow off on his jeans before putting it in his quiver. He walks around his angry father and starts up to camp.

He drops his squirrels down by the fire and waits for his father as his father dealt with the group back in the clearing.

"Calm down son. That's not helping." Dale says once Stiles had walked away.

"What do you know about it, old man?" Shane holds his gun against Daryl's chest in warning, but Daryl ignores him. "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to 'on golden pond'?" Daryl sighs and walks back towards Stiles' deer, feeling bad for his son. "Stiles has been tracking this deer for miles." Daryl explains. "He was gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" He asks as he motions to the deer's chewed neck, hoping they could for Stiles' sake. Daryl knows how proud Stiles was.

"Man, I would not risk that." Shane says, causing all of Daryl's hope to plummet.

"That's a damn shame." Daryl sighs, thinking about how upset his son looked at seeing his prize deer being munched on. "Stiles and I got some squirrel-about two dozen or so. That'll have to do." Daryl says before seeing the walker open its mouth.

"Oh god." Amy Harrison, the younger of the Harrison sisters, gasps upon seeing the walker.

"Come on, people. What the hell?" Daryl shoots it in the eye before ripping it out of the socket and wiping the bolt off on his jeans. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" Daryl walks back up into camp and sees his son sulking at the camp fire. Daryl sighs and looks around the camp. "Merle!" Daryl calls knowing his brother could cheer Stiles up. Merle might be a sexist, racist, mean son of a bitch, but he loved Stiles as if he was his own son. Merle always was able to cheer Stiles back up with one of his stupid jokes. "Merle! Get your ugly ass out here!" Stiles looks away from the smoky fire and looks around for his uncle. "The kid and I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up." Daryl puts his gear down but keeps his string of squirrels.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you and your boy." Stiles looks over at Shane confused before standing up and walking over to where his dad is standing.

"You're not going to go all star wars on us right?" Shane gives an unamused look to Stiles, who was trying to break the tension. Daryl shot his son a look before looking at Shane. "About what?"

"About Merle." Stiles' joking mood is gone in a second. "There was a-There was a problem in Atlanta." Stiles' heart is racing so fast in chest that he thought it'd skip a few beats and it was pounding so hard he was sure it was going to go all alien on him and rip right out of his chest and it was so loud in his ears that he was sure every walker in the state could hear.

"He dead?" Daryl asks.

"We're not sure." Stiles feels like he's going to puke. He's growing paler by the second and his head is spinning. He was dying. He sure feels like he was.

"He either is or he ain't." Daryl snaps, noticing his son's paling face.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Stiles' eyes snap towards a man who makes his way towards them.

"Who are you?" Stiles finds himself asking, his voice quiet and weak.

"Rick Grimes." He introduces, giving a sympathetic look to Stiles.

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?" Daryl snaps, causing Stiles to look at his dad then the man, waiting for the man's answer.

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." Stiles breath catches and he stares at the man in shock.

"W-What?" He stutters out in shock, for once he has no words to say.

"Hold on. Let me process this." Daryl says as he turns his back towards the man and Stiles. "You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and left him there?!"

"Yes." Stiles knows what is going to happen and he knows he has to act fast or things will go badly. His father throws his squirrels at Rick, who dodges with easy. Stiles steps in before his father can go at Rick.

"Dad, calm down." Stiles whispers, so only his dad can hear. His hand rests on his dad's chest, keeping him where he is, but Stiles knows his dad could push him aside if he really wanted to. "You're not thinking clearly. Remember what you always told me. Never fight with your emotions, but your head."

"He-"

"I know, daddy, but you need to calm down. Killing him won't slove anything, dad. The way they're talking, it sounds we still have a chance to get Uncle Merle back, dad, so please calm down." Daryl looks at his son's big brown eyes and feels his anger slip out of him. He gives a nod and Stiles slowly removes his hand as if waiting for his father to go back to attacking the man. Stiles stares at his father for another moment before turning to Rick.

"What happened to my uncle?" Stiles demands once he knows his father is calm. Rick looks at Daryl then Stiles before speaking.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your uncle does not work and play well with others." Stiles swallows and nods.

"I know. Just tell us what happened to my uncle. He's handcuffed to a roof and he's still there, we get that. But what the hell happened?" Stiles can feel his own anger rising.

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key." Stiles' eyes shot over to T-Dog and glare at him.

"And?"

"And I dropped it." Stiles' eyes harden further.

"You couldn't pick it back up?" Daryl snarls, causing Stiles to shoot him a warning look.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain."

"So what you're saying is you pretty much left my uncle to die on some roof with walkers probably munching on him?" Stiles asks, his voice is deadly calm and void of any emotions. His eyes, however, are like storm clouds and right now and glaring daggers right at the big black man.

"No." Stiles gives him a confused look.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" His southern accent slipping out more and more.

"I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him. With a padlock." T-Dog says, causing Stiles' eyes to widen in shock. His eyes snap to his father's, hope flooding in.

"It's gotta count for something." Rick says, causing Stiles to turn to him.

"Shut the fuck up." Everyone stares at Stiles in surprise, none of these people ever seen this side of him. "I could give less than a fuck what you have to say. Just tell us where my goddamn uncle is so's my dad and I can go get him."

"He'll show you." Stiles turns and glares at olive oil, Shane's whore. "Isn't that right?" Just hearing the attitude in her voice makes Stiles want to punch her and he was raised never to hit a woman.

"I'm going back." Rick nods, causing Stiles to glance at him.

Daryl shakes his head before grabbing his stuff. "Come on, kid." He grumbles before heading off. Stiles gives a final glare to everyone before following after his father.


End file.
